Hot Day in the Boys' Room
by SmuttySentai
Summary: Jonathan runs into a couple of his friends in the bathroom on a hot day and they convince him to help them out with their studying session. Contains total smut.


As he left his math class Jonathan Byers realized he had to pee really bad, so he rushed to the boys' room. He didn't usually like to use the school bathrooms because people had sex in them often but he had to leave early to drive Will to school that morning and it was a hot day so he had to drink a lot of water and hadn't gone yet.

He rushed to a urinal and unzipped his fly. He sighed as it felt good to let his penis out of his hot jeans in this heat and he immediately started peeing. As he relaxed he suddenly realized he could hear suspicious moans from behind. He turned carefully and saw one of the bathroom stalls was shaking a bit and he realized someone must be having sex in it.

The girl's moans made Jonathan really horny and his dick started to harden. It was getting harder to pee because he had a big boner now. Jonathan was embarrassed and he didn't want any other boys who would come in to see his boner so he stopped peeing and went into the stall next to the one with the moans.

He dropped his pants and boxers and sat down on the toilet and he continued to feel super horny as he heard the moans get louder. He looked down to see his cock pointing straight up and precum was leaking out of the tip. Just touching it made him moan a little himself but he tried to be quiet so the couple fucking wouldn't know he was right next to them.

The hot weather plus how horny he was was making Jonathan sweat even more so he decided to take off his shirt as well since nobody could see him. Now the shy teen was wearing only his sneakers and he slowly started to play with his cock, trying really hard not to make noise as he fucked his own hand.

Suddenly the couple got closer, and he saw their feet from below the stall wall. The boy was doing the girl from behind and her panties and his jeans were around their feet. He thought he recognized the shoes but he couldn't be sure. He got even hornier as he saw juices drip between the girl's legs. "She must be so incredibly horny," he thought.

"Oh Steve!" "Oh Nancy!" Jonathan was shocked as he heard those names. He always thought Nancy Wheeler was too nice and proper a girl to do something like this but his cock got even harder as he realized even she got super horny in school.

He started to jerk off his hard cock even harder, pumping his hips off the toilet as he watched their bare legs and Nancy's pussy juices drip to the floor. "Hey let's take this off" he then heard Steve say. And Nancy's bra dropped to the floor. Her juices landed on it as it lay between her legs and then their movements pushed it into Jonathan's stall.

Jonathan was so horny he immediately picked it up. Nancy was only an A-cup but holding her bra made him jerk off even harder. He wrapped the bra around his cock and used it to masturbate. He was so close to cumming when suddenly the couple moved again, and he realized they now had their backs to him.

Jonathan remembered he had his new camera they gave him for Christmas in his backpack and he took it out. He tried to be quiet as he stood up and peeked over the stall. Steve was fucking Nancy doggystyle against the other stall wall. With one hand on the camera and one still stroking his dick with the bra, he carefully balanced on the toilet and started taking pictures.

As he heard a loud click, he suddenly realized he forgot to turn the camera's volume down. Steve and Nancy both turned around. Nancy looked so embarrassed and she tried to cover her small sexy titties, but she was so nervous her nipples were still visible.

Jonathan was afraid Steve would attack him again, but then Steve just smiled. "Hey dude, guess you liked your new present huh?" Jonathan was too shocked to respond. "Actually it's a good thing you're here. Nancy is soooo soaked today I don't think I can satisfy her with just one cock."

Nancy blushed as she stepped away from Steve letting his hard cock pop out of her and trying to hide her soaked pussy. "Steve, don't tell him that! It's embarrassing!"

Steve just kissed her and played with her titties more, making her moan and drip more juices. "Come on now, I know you like Jonathan too. So how about you ride his cock and mine together?"

Nancy shyly nodded and Steve helped her out of her panties while he stepped out of his own jeans and boxers and took his shirt off too, then they walked over to Jonathan's stall and came in. Jonathan could now see Nancy was wearing only her small skirt and shoes and Steve helped her onto Jonathan's lap.

Both moaned so loud as Jonathan's fat sensitive dick slid into Nancy's tight little juicy pussy. Jonathan was surprised he didn't cum right then she felt so good around him.

Then Nancy moaned even louder and collapsed against his bare chest. Her perky titties felt like heaven against his skin and he started to cum as he was finally fully buried inside her cunt. This made Nancy cum too and she squirted her juices all over his dick and stomach as he filled her with cream.

Steve was stroking himself while watching the cum leak out of her. "Wow Jonathan, you shot a lot into her! But I bet she's still not satisfied." He grinned as he embraced Nancy from behind and shoved his cock into her asshole. Just entering her made her cum a second time and her pussy tightened and squirted again making Jonathan even harder.

The two boys could feel each other's cocks pounding her at the same time in each hole, making her moan so loud and cum over and over. Their legs were all soaked in her hot pussy juice and they both felt like they could barely hold in their cum. Jonathan reached around her and played with her sexy ass cheeks while Steve reached around to play with her hard nipples and firm titties.

Her body was so hot and sensitive and when she came again her butthole and cunny tightened so much around their dicks. It was too much and they both erupted at the same time, pumping both holes full of their hot cum.

Nancy collapsed against Jonathan's chest again and Steve hugged her while continuing to hump her butt as their cum leaked out of her. "That felt amazing, Nancy!" Jonathan said and she just smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Hey, didn't you have a chemistry test to get to?" Steve remembered. Nancy sighed. "I don't care anymore. I just want to sit on this hard cock for a little while longer."


End file.
